


Snuggle Time

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Gus and Shawn liked to snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Time

It was the second Thursday of the month and that meant a marathon of about five seasons worth of "America's Favorite Food Dish." It was a delicious and oddly satisfying show to watch that didn't leave Gus or Shawn arguing about the talent of the contestants.

Gus brought a large bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and sat next to Shawn on the couch. "I got the popcorn. Do you have the drinks?"

Shawn lifted a blue cooler from his feet and placed it on the coffee table. "I got all the drinks we'll ever need for this marathon. Mr. Fukumoto from down the street gave me stacks of free soda that expired a few days ago. He even threw in free sandwiches. Uh, we should eat them tonight though. That's when they expire."

Gus grunted. "Whatever, just hand me one of the sandwiches." He reached for the remote and hit play.

A couple of minutes into the marathon, Shawn turned to Gus. "I find myself unable to eat this sandwich any longer when there are delicious dishes in the world like that green chili cheeseburger with chili fries. Look at it. It's calling my name like a sweet, sweet siren sings to passing ships."

"That's just a heart attack waiting to happen and you know you don't eat healthy enough to counteract the burger."

"Yeah, but what a way to go." Shawn licked his lips and turned back to the television screen. "We need to get in on this food action. Think we can open up a restaurant? It would be epic and we could have themed nights every night. I make a mean pineapple upside down cake."

"No, Shawn, no. We do _not_ have the money to open up another business, especially one that deals with food. You don't know how to cook and we'll find ourselves dealing with lawsuits. I can see it now."

"I don't need to know how to cook, that's what cooks are for. I just want to eat the food and not have to pay for it."

Gus rolled his eyes and didn't bother giving Shawn a response to that. After the judges critiqued the next dish, a hearty soup with cilantro and carrots, Gus felt Shawn shifting next to him until Shawn's head rested on his shoulder.

It was a thing of theirs. Less than a thing really. Every second Thursday of the month, while they watched marathons, they also spent that time snuggling.

Gus wiggled his arm behind Shawn's back until he was almost hugging him and pulled Shawn closer against his side. They never talked about their snuggle time. It just sort of happened years ago when they were kids and watching old horror flicks late at night at Shawn's house. Then it kept happening until it was just another one of their rituals.

"That's gross," Shawn said as a dish of turnips, squid, and purple cauliflower was the next dish up. "Why would anyone eat that?"

"I don't know, maybe it tastes good. I've seen you eat some pretty disgusting things before without flinching."

"Good point. All good points. See, this is why I need you in my life. You and your fine ideas and your perfect head." Shawn reached up and caressed Gus' head.

"Damn straight."

The judges vetoed the dish and Shawn whooped. "I knew it, the judges agree with me. Life would be so much more simpler if everyone agreed with me."

"No, it wouldn't. And you know why? It's because you tend to be wrong about everything."

"Let's just agree to disagree." Shawn paused. "We should do this more often."

"Watch this show? I think they've already canceled it. The seasons we have now are all that's left."

Shawn made a noise. "I don't mean that. Well, maybe. This is the type of show that should last forever. Everyone loves food. I meant snuggling. We only snuggle once a month in the cover of the darkness. I find that just not enough time."

"You want to snuggle more often?" Gus was skeptical, to say the least. As much as Shawn loved to tease and touch, once things got remotely serious, he ran away just as fast as Gus did when he saw dead bodies.

"You say that like I don't."

"Let's just watch the rest of this episode. I want to know who advances to the next round."

Before Gus could settle more comfortably on the couch, Shawn placed his hand over Gus'. "I'm a psychic you know-"

"You're not."

"I have psych-like powers-"

"You don't."

"Stop interrupting me. I'm trying to say that I'm very observant and I know you love snuggling with me just as much as I love snuggling with you. The evidence clearly leans towards us having more snuggle sessions." Shawn moved until he was straddling Gus' lap. "Or other things close to snuggling. I could go for those things too."

Gus looked up at Shawn, at his too wide grin and sincere eyes, before letting out a sigh. "You are not going to stop bothering me about this until I say yes, right?"

"Absolutely correct. So what do you say? I have it on excellent authority that I am a great snuggler. Snuggling thing? You know you love me. You've always loved me."

"So?" Gus muttered before sighing again. "Don't you think we should go out on a date at least once before we take things any further?"

"Still with the lack of trusting on your part, Gus. I should feel very hurt about this. How long have we known each other? _All our lives_ , that's how long. Fine, I'll prove things to you."

Shawn cleared his throat before he lowered his head and pressed his lips against Gus' lips. The sounds of the main judge badmouthing a dish that was nothing more than mayonnaise and honey topped off with bittermelon filled the air as they kissed. Somehow Gus found himself cradling Shawn's face and groaning as Shawn rocked himself against Gus' groin.

When Gus broke the kiss muttering something about lack of oxygen and losing brain cells, neither of them looked at each other until Shawn finally slugged Gus in the shoulder. "Don't be a slug in a rat race. You liked the kiss. In fact, I would go so far as to say you loved it."

"Fine, maybe I did. Maybe you loved it too."

"I don't know, Gus. I think we'll have to kiss a couple of times before I can truly say-" Shawn let out a yelp of pain as Gus pinched him. "All right, all right, I loved it. You're my better half, of course I am going to love it."

"You know that's right," Gus said.

Shawn slid off of Gus' lap and settled against Gus' side once more. Gus glanced at Shawn before shifting until he was the one snuggling against Shawn instead of the other way around. Shawn let out a happy sigh.

"You do realize someone's going to have to tell my dad, right? I vote for you."

"Say what. You don't mean that, right? Right?" Shawn did not answer, no matter how much Gus poked him. "Shawn!"


End file.
